Back To The Start
by omnismith
Summary: He loves her. She loved him. So how will Jake make Rose fall in love with him again and how will he tell his secret to her-again? Reposted chapter 4 because of an error.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. Disney holds all rights regarding the show**_.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

"So, I guess I will be seeing you around?" Jake asked a bit apprehensively but his voice was full of hope. Rose smiled at the cute skateboard holding boy and replied "Definitely. I just transferred to Millard Fillmore today. It will be nice to have someone to show me the school."

"Cool! You don't have to worry about anything rose, I am here for you", Jake replied enthusiastically, but he also quietly added "forever" under his breath. Upon hearing this Rose frowned and asked somewhat distrustfully, "I don't remember telling you my name before." Jake panicked and realized the grave error he had committed, but he suavely replied, "Such a beautiful girl must have an equally beautiful name."

Rose lifted one eyebrow, smirked and said, "very well, I will see you tomorrow. But I didn't get your name." "It's Jake Long mam, and you will definitely see me tomorrow", Jake replied confidently.

Rose looked at him, smiled and then crossed the road to meet her parents who were waiting for her.

Spud and Trixie joined him then, and seeing the dreamy look on his face Trixie commented, "Looks like you have to start over jakey, rose doesn't remember a thing." Jake replied, "For her, I will start over a thousand times".

* * *

P.S- Hey guys, I've been a fan of this show for a long time, and this story was swirling around in my head for a long time so I finally decided to write it down.

Please leave a review and let me know if you guys like it. Have a nice day. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. Disney holds all rights regarding the show. I am just a simple fan in love with the characters**_.

 _ **CHAPTER-2**_

Spud and Trixie were standing with Jake in front of his locker and were desperately trying to calm him down. "Bro", Spud said, "you have to control your anxiety, remember, you already know Rose and both of you were madly in love with each other, so, what exactly are you worried about Jake?"

"I am worried about that word- 'were', we 'were' madly in love with each other, all this time Rose has been living another life-what if she doesn't like me and what if, what if she has a boyfriend!" Jake asked, absolutely horrified at that thought.

Trixie thought Jake was overreacting, she had personally witnessed the sacrifice which Rose had made for Jake and she was confident that no matter which alternate time period they were in, Rose would always love Jake- home girl just needed a bit of time to fall in love with her jakey again.

Trixie glanced behind Jake's shoulder and said "Uh Jake, you better run to your flower because other bees are already buzzing around her." Jake turned around and saw that boys of the school were either already talking to Rose or were surreptiously glancing towards her and were desperately trying to work up the courage to go and talk to her.

Jake ran towards her and stopped right outside the herd which had gathered around Rose and took two deep breaths before going in and standing in the middle of the crowd. "Sorry guys, this lady has already booked her tour guide"' Jake cockily replied but his heart was hammering within his chest. Finally when the crowd of admirers dispersed but albeit grudgingly, he somehow summoned up the courage, gulped and finally turned around to look at her.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Rose wore a white top and a pink mini skirt and she was smiling gratefully at him. "Thank you Jake"' Rose said, a bit relieved to see a familiar face in the middle of so many unknown faces. "No problem, anything for the lady", Jake replied.

"So, did you get your routine?" Jake asked. Rose replied, "Yes I did. I collected my routine yesterday". Jake was praying that they would at least have a few classes together but his worst fears were confirmed when he glanced at her routine- they only had homeroom and algebra together.

"It's a shame we don't have too many classes together", Rose said, voicing Jake's thoughts. "Hey nevermind, atleast we have lunch together" Jake replied while trying to be a bit cheerful about their situation. Sometimes it seemed as if the universe was intent on keeping them apart, he thought darkly.

Just then the bell rang and Jake said, "Let's go or rotwood will give us late slips." And with that both of them hurried towards their class.

Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story. I am trying to build up their relationship a bit before heaping problems upon them.

A/N: I am not very familiar with the American school system, so if there is anything wrong in the story then please do tell me, I want it to be accurate.

Well, leave me a review and let me know about your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long series**_. _**Disney holds all rights regarding it.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

Jake and Rose entered their homeroom class to find Trixie and Spud already there and talking about something. "If you add olive oil to smashed baked potatoes then they will taste a whole lot better, or maybe you should bake them before you smash them, otherwise it would be difficult to bake them, or maybe they would be easier to bake if you smash them first", Spud rambled away, lost in this thoughts. "No Spudinski, I hate those baked potatoes-smashed or unsmashed. Why in the world are you telling this thing to me?" Trixie asked a bit annoyed.

Jake and Rose went and stood beside his friends. "Hey guys, whatup? I want to introduce you to Rose, she is new here. So Rose, this is Trixie and Spud, my partners in crime." Jake introduced them with a bit of flourish. Spud and Trixie smirked.

Both of them shook hands with Rose.

Just as they were settling down on the chairs behind spud and Trixie, Rotwood entered the class and said, "Good Morning hoodlums, sit down quietly and do not dare to utter a single word and disturb my peaceful yet intellectually benefitting thoughts." Rotwood warned a handful of students present in the class.

"Yo, why is Rotwood taking our homeroom period? Sometimes it seems as if he specifically takes all those classes I am in." Jake asked frustrated. "Actually, I heard something about a suspension and layoff so I am guessing that's why Rotwood is here" Spud turned back and replied to Jake.

"Why are you so annoyed by Rotwood, he seems like a nice enough person" Rose asked. "Nice enough? Believe me Rose that guy doesn't have a single nice bone in his body" Jake grumbled. "Pardon our Jake here Rose, Rotwood is constantly on Jake's case and just refuses to give him a break" Trixie explained to a confused Rose.

"Mr Long, another word and you will be sent to detention." Rotwood threatened.

"Now you see, this is what I was talking about" Jake said under his breath to Rose who simply nodded. He then proceeded to put his head on his hands and closed his eyes. Rose stared at the sleeping boy next to her and found her heart skipping a beat. He was so peaceful when he slept, Rose noticed that there were dark circles under his eyes and his face looked a bit haggard. "Why does he look so tired?" Rose asked herself but then brushed it off thinking that maybe he worked at a part time job or something.

Rose pulled out a book and resumed reading the novel which she had started the previous night.

After sometime she heard Jake whispering. Rose turned her head to the side thinking that he must be talking to her but his head was turned to the other side and he was furiously whispering something to uh,-someone? Rose couldn't understand exactly what he was saying but he suddenly jumped out of his seat and ran from the class.

Rose stared bewildered at his rapidly retreating form and then heard Rotwood happily call out to him-"detention for you today Mr Long."

"What happened? Why did Jake just leave like that?" Rose asked in a hushed whisper to Trixie and Spud in the front bench. "Uh Bathroom maybe?" Trixie tried to explain Rose. "Yeah! That's entirely possible actually, boys bladders can hold a lot less.." spud tried to explain, but then Trixie said, a bit grossed out "Shut up spud, that sentence, thought and mental image is just nasty."

Rose could certainly agree with Trixie's sentiments. But she still thought that Jake's behaviour was a bit odd. But she ignored it for the time being and resumed her reading; she would simply ask him later.

-BACK AT GRAMPS SHOP-

Jake flew in from the window in his dragon form and then dragoned down. What he saw shook him to the core.

The whole shop was smashed and Jake was eerily reminded of huntsman's actions on the homecoming night and then a horrific thought crossed his mind-what if the huntsman was back?

Jake forced himself to calm down and think logically and rationally- the huntsman couldn't ever be back so who or what had done this?

Fu came out from the back room and said "we have problems Jake!"

As if Jake couldn't see that.

I want to thank each and every one who reviewed, followed and favourited my work.

Leave a review as always and let me know what you think. Have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon Jake Long.

"Fu what or who did THIS to our shop?" Jake asked. He was a bit overwhelmed on seeing

this miserable condition of his grandpa's shop.

"That's what I am trying to find out kid" fu replied, a bit exasperated. He had woken up from his sleep to find the shop in this that's what frightened him the most- that someone or something had entered the shop and absolutely torn it apart while he had been soundly sleeping. Fu mayhap been 600 years old but his ears worked just fine,or they did the last time he checked; now, fu simply didn't know what to make of this.

"Where's grandpa, is he okay?" Jake enquired. This whole situation didn't sit right with him- how in hell could someone enter, trash the shop, then go away without fu noticing? It seemed like they had quite a mystery in their hands.

"The old man was out when it happened. I called him and described the entire situation,he was waiting for you to arrive so that both of you could go together to magus bazaar to enquire if anyone hhad experienced anything unusual.

But since you were late as usual,so he went alone" Fu said accusingly.

"Sorry fu" Jake said,ashamed. This must have been very pretty serious for his grandfather to simply leave without him, jake thought.

Fu sighed " don't worry kid, the old man can handle the enquiry."

"So, what did you determine till now?" Jake asked

"That whatever or whosever came moved like a ghost,didn't have any smell and has a serious vendetta against us" Fu replied calmly. It certainly wouldn't do any good to panic.

"Well,it seems like we can't decide anything till grandpa's here, so let's work on cleaning up the shop" jake sighed.

"I just cleaned it up last night after the huntsman ripped it to pieces" fu grumbled.

"Talking about the huntsman,did you see rose today?" Fu asked

"Yes I did fu,Yes I did" jake sighed happily.

"Wanna elaborate" fu smiled teasingly.

"Well, thebad news is-she doesn't remember anything about me but the good news is that she goes to my school, so I hope..." Jake trailed off

"I know all about your hopes jake" fu laughed while cleaning the floor of any debris.

Fu and Jake continued to work in silence after that,both their minds on the present condition.

BACK AT SCHOOL

The ringing bell signalled the end of the homeroom period and three teens filed out of the class.

"Where did jake go?" Rose asked Trixie and spud

"Umm... Well I think he got a call from his grandpa,maybe he is sick and needs help in the shop" Trixie replied nervously.

" oh, then we should help out too" rose replied.

" oh no no, gramps doesn't like too much uh.. Outside interference, he prefers solitude" spud tried to get the situation under control.

Rose knew something was up,her instincts were telling her that and she had learned never to discredit her intuitions after that horrible night 2 years ago. But for now,she simply went along with spud and Trixie's excuse,she didn't want to raise suspicions.

P.S- hye guys, I know its been a long time since I last updated but real life really is a pain in the a**. So anyways, I hope y'all will like this chapter.

Leave some reviews. Have a good day.


End file.
